Things Will Never be the Same
by music-kid3
Summary: Leyton. Based off of LukePeyTLA's prompt. Sometimes, when it's too late to go back and change your mind, when it's too late to erase the past, you just have to rebuild in the present. Lucas and Peyton always did have the worst timing. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's my spring break so I'm pretty excited Anywho, I've had this written for a few days and it's based off one of the Leyton prompts from LukePeyTLA. I hope I do it justice. This is my first One Tree Hill fic even though it's what I've been reading ever since I found the site. Let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like me to continue and feel free to pm me with any ideas, I'm always open to suggestions and I love to know what you guys think will happen and what you would like to see happen. Enjoy!**

Lucas Scott watched as the curly blonde, once venomous, strong-minded and stubborn, backed away from him with defeat and tiredness written all over her face. She was giving up on him. That's what she had said before leaving. She was letting him go and letting him be happy as the ultimate sacrifice of love. She wants him to be _happy._ Luke stood in the center of the gym, utterly perplexed as to why she had just done what she did when he had been swearing to everyone around him (maybe a little too often and too defensively) that they had been over for years, that he had let _her_ go. So why did it feel like this time she wouldn't be coming back to him? Why did it feel like after she was out of those double doors and into her Comet that things would actually be over? Not just kind of over, where they skirt around each other and only share brief, furtive glances, but where they were both letting each other go? That had never happened before. There had never been a time that Lucas could remember when one of them didn't want the other, when one of them wasn't fighting or at least secretly pining over their blonde counterpart.

This was…different. Lucas felt his heart rate speed up a little bit as he thought of what an end to _them _would actually mean. This would be bad different. A different that he had never cared to experience and didn't want to experiment with now. This was _moving on_, for real, and though he had been claiming to everyone in Tree Hill that he had moved on long ago, he knew that her moving on would change things. She wouldn't be an option anymore. She wouldn't be his safe place to return to. She wouldn't be the one person he could always count on being there. It was like he was losing his home and his chest ached just a bit for what he was losing because not only was Peyton evicting him from her own heart, but it felt like she was packing her things and moving out of his as well. Despite what either had said or didn't say over the years, they had always resided in one another's heart, and it was scary to not have that space anymore. It wasn't right not to.

He heard the gym doors slam shut and it brought him out of his reverie. A part of him, the part that had always been a little more brave and a little less rational, told him to run after her. That part of himself told Lucas to chase her. It told him to fight for Peyton, just this one time. He had never done it before, for that other part of him, the side that was a little more afraid of being hurt and a little less secure in being with someone that he could love with the same intensity that they loved him, maybe even a little more, that side had always held him back. It really is truth; it seemed to him, that no one ever truly changes. He had been called a hero many times in his life. Mrs. James called him a hero the day he broke Haley's fall as they both began to tumble out of an oak tree one summer afternoon. He tried to play the hero when he jumped in to the water after Nathan on his second wedding day to Haley. Then there was Peyton. Her exact words to him had been _you're always saving me_, but he didn't feel like it in that library, and he realized as the one person he had ever really wanted a future with walked out of those doors and possibly his life that he was more cowardly than anything else. He never fought. Not for the things he wanted most.

As Peyton walked out of the gym, she knew her life was changing forever. As she looked up to the gray sky in the parking lot, she figured that the storm clouds waiting to unleash the rain were pretty fitting for the situation. She had just given up the one thing, the one man, she had ever actually needed. She hadn't let herself get attached to many people in her life, her mantra being people always leave; it seemed more appropriate to not let people in in the first place. Unfortunately, Lucas Scott, damn him, had weaseled his way into her heart and her mind and every crevice of her soul with his tender words and intense blue eyes filled to capacity with thoughts and feelings that had usually reciprocated her own. _Not anymore, _she thought to herself. Apparently, everything she thought she had seen, everything she thought would last forever, had gone away. The blank look on Lucas's face as she exited the gym spoke a lot to her; he was done, and the fact that she was letting him go was a relief to him. As she neared her car she was glad that she had convinced Brooke to come with her. Although all she really wanted to do was wallow in self-pity, being alone at a time like this wouldn't have been any good. Sometimes all it takes to heal a person is their best friend. Maybe it wouldn't get rid of all the pain, but Peyton knew that Brooke could help to mend her cuts, bruises and bitterly wounded and jaded heart.

They had been driving in silence for the past ten minutes and Brooke really wasn't sure where they were going. All Peyton had spoken was a question, asking if Brooke would drive, and the brunette had easily read the sign that whatever happened inside of Tree Hill High's gym had not gone well for her best friend and that it had left her battered and broken. She looked to her right, not broken…cracked. She had seen the cracks multiplying over the months they had been back in their hometown, but now it was obvious that if any more damage was done to her already fragile self, Peyton wouldn't last, and for that, Brooke hated Lucas Scott for a moment. She just didn't understand why he was so blinded by an ego that always seemed to get him into trouble. In Brooke's opinion, things were simple. All he had to do when they returned was to dump the Peyton 2.0, a lesser version if one was to ask Brooke, and be with Peyton because he was so gaga in love with her and everyone could tell except for Lucas.

Peyton's yelling of her name pulled her from her thoughts and she realized she'd not even been looking in the direction of the road ahead of her. She turned quickly, trying to regain her composure behind the wheel, but her eyes widened at the sight she saw. One of those giant trucks, the type everyone hates to be stuck behind because they are just so _slow_ and shouldn't even be allowed on the same roads as people with normal sized vehicles, was coming right at them. They were in the middle of an intersection, their light green, and though Brooke wanted to swerve, to do so being her natural instinct, she knew if she did she would run into another car, making this even worse. She closed her eyes and her knuckles turned white as her grip on the wheel tightened. Her last thought before everything went black was that those _damn trucks _really should not have been allowed on the streets.

There was one thought remaining on both blondes minds at the moment the truck hit: things would _never_ be the same.

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this ending, but tell me what you guys think about it and whether you'd like to see it continue in a review. It really does only take two seconds. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**

**Aryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to the show or its characters.**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, and as hopefully something to make up for it just the tiniest bit, I wont leave a massive author's note. I am super thankful to all my reviewers and to the people who put me on alert. I love that people are interested in this story. Also, for the sake of this story and my sanity so as not to have too many major plotlines going on at once, Nathan recovered a lot quicker in my ficworld than in the show. He wasn't a douche and so he's already playing ball again at this point. I hope you all enjoy!**

She could hear noise around her. God, it was so, so _loud. _There were sirens and buzzing and yelling and she was so _tired_. She tried to open her eyes but found herself incapable. Then, when she tried to move, she was hit with intense waves of pain. She attempted to open her mouth, needing to release some of the torment her body was facing through a scream, but no sound came out. She was stuck and it just hurt so much. The blonde began to drift away, the last words she heard were in the tone of her best friend's distinctive rasp, "I don't know w_ho _was driving the other car. Oh, God, Peyton, Peyton!" the chanting of her name, mixed in with words that she was sure were meant to be comforting all faded away slowly as she slipped into darkness.

"You asshole! No I wasn't drinking! It's barely past noon. I am Brooke _fucking _Davis. I could buy the whole Tree Hill Police Department, you know? In fact, I _will_, just so I can fire you for incompetence officer _Thomas_" she spoke with obvious disdain in her voice. "Millie!" she called for her always reliable assistant, "make that happen" she then shifted her attention back to the policeman in front of her. "My light was obviously green. _Everyone _has told you that. Maybe you should be looking into why that idiot who ran into us ran a red light instead of trying to 'place all the facts' cause that is bullshit! Now I'm going to the hospital because my best friend was just hit by a truck, and if that angers you, then find a donut to comfort you" and with those final words, the determined brunette made her way towards Millicent's car, leaving the officer staring after her, mouth agape at the word's that had just been thrown at him, and Millie gave him a silent, apologetic look before quickly following after her boss.

"What are you talking about, Brooke? Slow down" Haley spoke into the telephone receiver. She was a little scared at the distressed tone of her friend's ramblings. "Wait. Who's in the hospital?" her brow crinkled and her face fell a bit, the next time she spoke it was much softer than before. "What happened?" as she listened to Brooke's account the accident sounded a bit too similar to one she'd heard as a junior in high school about another Sawyer woman and she prayed to God the result of this one would not turn out the way the other had. "I'll call Luke and – " Brooke cut her off. Haley wasn't sure why she was being told what she was, but she was in no mind frame to argue with the girl who was like a sister to Peyton. "If you're sure, Brooke. I'll collect Nathan and Jamie now. We'll be at the hospital as soon as we can" she said a quick goodbye and then hung up the phone.

Nathan walked into the living room with Jamie in tow. They were both clad in basketball shorts and black Raven's tee shirts having just returned from the Rivercourt.

"What's going on Hales?" Nate asked after taking in his wife's worried features. She looked up at him, glad to see both her boys well and okay, especially after what was going on with Peyton. "It's Peyton, Nate. She, her and Brooke were driving home from the high school, and…and, I don't know there was a truck and a red light and God Nate, she's critical" she choked back a sob and covered her hand with her mouth trying to hold the onslaught of tears in.

After a minute, Nathan was able to take in what exactly Haley had just said to him. He looked down at his son who was taking off his shoes and spoke. "Leave your shoes on Jamie. We're um, we're gonna go to the hospital for a little while okay?"

Jamie looked up at him with big blue eyes, "Why?" he was truly excited to get into the house and play with Chester. He wasn't sure why they were going out again when his dad had just made it clear twenty minutes ago that they needed to get home. Nathan sighed, wishing that his kid wasn't so inquisitive all the time. This was hard enough for him to wrap his head around, he didn't have a clue how he could explain it to a four year old, and he knew Hales, who's eyes were still glistening with unshed tears, would be unable to help out with this one.

"It's your Aunt Peyton, bud. Her and your Aunt Brooke were driving home earlier today and she, they got into an accident. Your Aunt Peyton is really hurt now, so we have to make sure she's okay and help her to get better" he hoped the young boy could understand what he was talking about. The kid seemed okay with the answer, although very much so saddened, as he nodded his head and began re-lacing his tennis shoes.

Nathan looked to Haley, glad that she was up and collecting her purse and keys. This was going to be a long day; that much was obvious. As the family of three was walking out of the door and heading to the car, Nathan couldn't help but pray to God with all his heart that things would be okay, that Peyton would be okay. She had never been truly, physically hurt before around them, and the fact that she now had been scared the hell out of him.

As Haley ran into the emergency room with Jamie and Nathan close behind her, the first recognizable person she saw was Brooke. More accurately, she saw Brooke yelling at a nurse. She rushed over to her immediately and wrapped her arms around the brunette girl. "Brooke" she said sadly, knowing it was truly the only word that could convey all the pain the two girls were feeling right now. The two girls stayed that way, embracing one another, for a few more moments before they separated. It was then that Haley finally looked Brooke over for the first time.

Although the girl in front of her wasn't as bruised as she could have been, she in no way, looked her best. Her beautiful, porcelain skin was marred with bloodied scratches. Her lip was busted and her right cheek was slightly bruised. As her eyes roamed downwards , searching for any more signs of injury, she noticed the bloodied knuckles and that she was leaning over to one side, just the slightest bit, in what seemed to be discomfort.

Brooke could easily tell what Haley was doing – she was a mother now. She scanned for injury and tried to fix things, but this, right now, wasn't about Brooke. If anything, she should have been in those surgeries – not Peyton. "Haley, stop. This isn't about me right now, it's about Peyton. So, I'm fine. Nothing a few stitches couldn't handle okay?" she needed Haley to say that it was oaky. She needed someone, anyone, to tell her that everything would be okay. Haley began to nod, but all four pairs of eyes shifted in the direction of the familiar voice that called out to Nathan.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled, earning annoyed looks from some of the patients and staff in the waiting room. Jamie, oblivious to it all, ran towards the man as quickly as he could. "J-Luke! What's going on? Is everything okay?" he spoke to Jamie, but his eyes were on the three adults who had quickly gathered behind the four year old. Jamie, as if remembering the reason for them visiting the hospital in the first place, saddened again. "It's Aunt Peyton. She's hurt real bad and in surg-ar-ie, but daddy says that since all the people she loves are here, she has to get better soon" he finished off with a slight smile. Lucas, however, hadn't heard anything after Peyton's name. His mind went in to overdrive thinking of all the problems that could have arisen just in between the time that he'd last seen her, mere hours ago, and now. He let Jamie out of his grasp, and the four year old went to go stand by his Godmother. He looked in between all of them, wondering how any of them could have thought it a good idea to keep something as serious as Peyton being in the hospital away from him. It was obvious that it had been done deliberately, and he really didn't like the feeling in his gut about the severity of her injuries. "Guys" he said slowly, "what's happened to Peyton?"

**Dun dun dun! Lol. Sorry for another cliffhanger, especially after the last one, but these just always seem to be the best places to stop! Plus, I have my ap government exam on Tuesday, and I really should be studying, but I got a review tonight for this story, and I knew I needed to update. So, for all of you silent readers out there, reviewing really DOES make a difference in updating lol. I hope you all liked it, and I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with the next chapter, so I hope it will be up within a week or so. Thanks for reading Until next time…**

**Aryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! Long time, no update. I know I'm terrible, but I can say that I am finally done with school so updates should be much more frequent, ftw. Anywho, I've kept you all waiting long enough so enjoy this chapter and leave a review to let me know what you thought about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill or its characters.**

Guilt. It's defined as the fact or state of having committed an offense, crime, violation, or wrong, especially against moral or penal law. People feel guilt every day. Some indulge in guilty pleasures, like having a donut while supposedly being on a diet. Some cheat on tests and quizzes in school. Some lie to the people they love most. Some guilt is well deserved. People do things they should be ashamed of: things they should want to hide from the view of those closest to them. Sometimes, people do things they know they shouldn't do, but they let desire and pride and personal wants and feelings direct their actions, and only after they've done something and hurt someone else or themselves, only then do they look back to show remorse. Guilt is a terrible feeling. It can eat away at people from the inside out. It gnaws and gnaws and gnaws at you until it drives you crazy, turns you ill, leads you to confession, or a combination of all three.

Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, and Haley James-Scott all felt guilty. They were in the waiting room of a hospital they had all spent too much time in during their short lives, and they couldn't swallow the thoughts swirling around in their heads.

Brooke was driving. She was _driving _and that car came out of _nowhere _and there had been so much _blood _and screams and she'd watched as Peyton flew through the car window. She couldn't stop it. Had she only been paying closer attention instead of fishing for details from Peyton, had she only been more focused then she could have _stopped _this from happening. Peyton was a good person. Peyton was her best friend. They had made mistakes in their past and had fallen out many times, but they had just moved back to Tree Hill and found each other again, and then Brooke _crashed _a _car_ and Peyton was dying. She was dying. She was bruised and bleeding and had broken bones everywhere. She should have been more careful. She should have paid more attention. She should have made sure Peyton was wearing her seatbelt. She should have swerved instead of trying to break before running into that other car. She should have been able to stop this, to save Peyton from experiencing even more pain and even more time in this hospital during her life. She should have been able to protect Peyton, to _save her._

Haley James Scott prided herself in being a good friend. She was caring and listened and tried to give the best advice that she could. She had let Peyton Sawyer down, though, ever since she had returned to Tree Hill. She had been excusing her behavior for as long as Peyton had been back in town, telling herself tat Lucas deserved better, deserved to be happy. She had told herself that Lindsey had never hurt Luke the way that Peyton had, and that she deserved a fair chance at love. Never once had she thought about what Peyton deserved. She _knew _that Peyton was slowly being destroyed by Lucas and Lindsey's relationship. She also had a hunch that although Peyton had kissed Lucas first, she hadn't been the one to prolong it. She knew that Peyton didn't deserve to be strung along that way. The thing she had always known though, and now regretted the most, was that Peyton not only deserved, but _needed _for Haley to stop being so _judge-y _and to just be her friend. She needed someone to hear her side of the story, for someone to believe her and not just push it aside when she told them all over and over again that she had _never said no_, and that she had always loved Lucas. She needed someone who would have her back in the entire situation instead of jumping down her throat for simply being in the same vicinity as him. She needed someone to be impartial and to just _care_ because Brooke couldn't do it all. She knew all of this, but she had chosen to ignore it, instead favoring the side of 'Team Lindsey'.

Now, as Peyton lay on an operating table, unconscious, all Haley James Scott could think about was how she hadn't been there for her at all. She could remember the times that Peyton had helped her and forgiven her in the past, and she could only pray to God as she clutched her husband's hand that Peyton would pull through this, and that she might have the opportunity to be there for her this time around – to do things the right way, to be a friend.

Lucas Scott had been pacing in the waiting room of the hospital for half an hour when he finally let his thoughts actually drift away into his jumbled conscious. He had been horrible to Peyton. He knew it, Brooke knew it, Nathan knew it, and Haley knew it. The only person that really even thought he wasn't in the wrong was Peyton. She had been nothing but kind to him when she first came back, because she loved him. It was simple. Simple was different between the two of them. Someone was always hiding their feelings or denying what they truly wanted, and so when Peyton was open with him, he did what Lucas Scott did best: he hurt Peyton Sawyer. He took her heart which she had given to him without any strings attached and stepped on it, shattered it, and left it behind on the ground for her to pick up the pieces as he walked away from her and into the arms of someone else. In most cases for most people, this would have been their lowest moment, but not for Luke, not when it came to Peyton.

When he felt her soft, warm lips against his own, he was propelled back to a time where the most important question in their world was whether or not the Raven's would win the State Championship game. He had missed the way she felt in his arms, the way his hands felt when they slid against the curve of her back and down her legs. He had missed the intoxicating smell of her lavender and vanilla shampoo and the way her silky hair felt as it buried his fingers within it. It wasn't until she spoke again that he realized he couldn't go back to a time when she was all that mattered. He had new responsibilities; he had moved on, he wasn't the same quiet teenage boy with a crush on the blonde cheerleader. He didn't need her anymore, and to prove it, he had rushed home and proposed to his girlfriend.

What made him feel even worse about all of this was that Peyton didn't even _blame _him. She felt like she was responsible. She loved him enough to do something he had never let himself do for her, she was letting him go. She wanted him to be happy. After all of the spiteful words he had spit at her since her return and all of his misleading actions, all she wanted was for him to be happy. She had told him this, and even as his heart was breaking in the confines of his chest, he hadn't been able to muster up the courage to speak those two words that he felt with hi every fiber, _don't go_. No, he had stood stoic as he watched the girl he had sworn to always be in love with walk away from him, _for _him. And then, she had gotten in a car accident. She was leaving him, and then, she was dying. She was fighting for her life and he could've stopped it all had he stopped his pride from interfering and just stopped _her _from leaving when all he wanted was for her to stay.

He was broken from his reverie when a surgeon in green scrubs approached the group. Are you all here for Peyton Sawyer? Brooke stood quickly, "I'm her sister". She wasn't lying. Ever since she could remember, P. Sawyer had been her family, and no lack of blood could negate that. The doctor nodded before proceeding, "we completed the surgery. We lost her twice on the table, but were able to revive her. It is now just a waiting game to see when she wakes up, and what effect the accident may or may not have had on her functionality". Brooke didn't like his implication that she wouldn't be okay, but she decided not to dwell on it, moving onto a question that had been burning the insides of all four of their minds, "When will she wake up?" The doctor's face took on a grave expression, "For every patient it's different. The waking up process is all dependent on whether or not the person is ready to, or if they even have enough fight left in them to do it. Her body is weak, barely surviving on its own, so you all should just hope that Ms. Sawyer has something important enough to her to come back for. She'll have to fight" with those last words, the doctor excused himself as his pager went off.

Peyton Sawyer had always been a fighter, but she had never had to fight like this when she was without Lucas Scott.

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the long wait. I swear I had this all planned out the night I wrote chapter 2, I just never got around to writing it. Anyway, school let out today, I took my last exam, so I plan to update this story and my others much more frequently, at least once a week for all of them. Let me know what you guys think, and I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it out to you all as fast as possible. Thanks for sticking with me and reading. Please leave a review! Until next time…**

**Aryn**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Things Will Never be the Same

**A/N: No (legitimate) excuse for the wait. It's winter break this week, so I'd like to get at least one more update in before it ends. I'll leave my excuses for you at the bottom if you're interested. Hope you enjoy!**

Brooke Davis wobbled a bit as she watched the doctor walk away from the group. She was glad to feel Haley's hug steady her. The brunette wasn't sure whether she was shaky because she had just been told that her best friend may never wake up, or because of those damned headaches she'd been having for hours. Regardless, she needed to sit down. She pulled away from Haley and wiped a tear from her cheek that she hadn't even realized was falling. She sat. It was all she could think to do because despite her insistence that she was _Brooke_ _Davis_ and Brooke Davis could do anything, she wasn't a doctor. She couldn't turn back time. She couldn't stop Peyton Sawyer from wanting to go do _whatever_ it was she did with Lucas Scott and she sure as hell didn't know how to raise someone from a coma. And _Jesus_ _Christ_ her head was pounding.

She looked up and noticed that Haley had followed her over to the chairs. How had she missed that? She massaged her temples. She could see the anxiety in her friend's eyes as she watched her best friend and her husband argue in hushed tones. Why were Lucas and Nathan arguing? Why the fuck was Lucas Scott even _here_? God knows he doesn't care about Peyton. She shook her head. That's a lie. But he doesn't know he cares about her, and being ignorant to his own feelings is just as bad as not having any at all. Yeah. Lucas sure was the stupid Scott. Back in high school they had all thought it was Nathan, but seriously, a lot of people couldn't grasp calculus – herself included. Nathan saw where his weaknesses were (with the help of Whitey) and he found a Haley. Well, a tutor turned wife. Nathan always knew what he wanted. He wanted to keep playing basketball, so he found a way to keep his grades up. He wanted to make Haley his wife, so he proposed to her and never let go.

Nathan had common sense. That much couldn't be said for Lucas.

Lucas was indecisive and he hid his feelings and he made mistakes that were just foolish and he was always blind to what was right in front of him. Peyton had been right in front of him for seven years, and he always craned his neck and squinted his eyes to see what was behind her, who was next to her. Brooke knew this game well, because, as the perky best friend, she had been the girl next to Peyton. She had been the girl that Lucas Scott spoke beautiful, poetic, empty words to for months. She had been the girl that watched as Lucas Scott shot furtive, yearning, meaningful glances to Peyton Sawyer. She knew for a fact that Lucas Scott was an idiot, because he could've always had who he wanted, he was just always too dumb to reach out and grab it.

Fuck. These deep thoughts were giving her a migraine.

"Luke, just shut up and listen for a second!"

Brooke's attention snapped back into focus as she watched the two Scott brothers argue.

"No! I'm not gonna listen to you of all people!" he was fuming. Brooke stifled a laugh at the way he jutted his chin out and took on this tough stance – as if Lucas could take Nathan when he was in basketball shape. She heard a chair scrape the floor beside her and less than a second later, Haley was pushing the two boys out of the front doors to the hospital and apologizing to the annoyed nurses and families in the waiting room. Haley walked back over to Brooke. Brooke fought to keep her eyes open and focus on what the girl was saying, but she couldn't for the life of her.

"Sorry, Tutor Mom. Could you say that again?" Haley gave her a funny glance. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but instead shook her head and repeated her earlier question.

"Could you go play referee for them? I would, but I don't want to leave Jamie in here" she nodded her head in the direction of the boy, sleeping soundly in a chair two down from Brooke. Brooke simply said yes and, with great effort, rose from her chair and walked out of the sitting area.

Haley watched after her for a long time. She lifted Jamie carefully and rested him in her lap, freeing up the chair next to her for an elderly woman who had just walked in as Brooke had exited. She had a feeling that this day would only be getting worse.

Brooke balanced herself on the wall, using it as she took furtive steps towards the now yelling men. As she rounded the corner, she was surprised to hear Lucas' voice lowering and to see his head falling into his hands.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do Nate. I mean, Peyton can't die. This cant be the end for us" he wiped his eyes and stood up straight again and began pacing. "Do you know what she said to me today in the gym?" he didn't wait for an answer from Nathan before continuing. "She said 'I'm letting you go,' said she 'just wants me to be happy'" he let out a strangled laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. Brooke noticed the way Nathan was looking at him, as if he wasn't sure whether he should pull his brother in for a much needed hug, or if he should call a nurse so that they could prepare a room for him in the psych ward. "It's just, how am I supposed to be happy if she's gone? Like, really gone? Even when she was in LA I knew she was safe. Now she's dying and it's because I physically couldn't make myself move. I couldn't make myself chase after her, and tell her that I wanted her to be happy too. With me. And, fuck!" he kicked the wall. "She's in a coma? I mean, who falls into a coma, Nate?"

Nathan opened his mouth like he was going to respond, Brooke could only imagine that he'd mention all the comas members of their group had fallen into during high school – Luke (twice), Nathan, Karen, Haley, it was actually a pretty common occurrence among them. That thought made Brooke smile a little, because they were all okay. All of them had woken up.

Nathan didn't get a chance to respond though, because Lucas cut him off. "She's Peyton, Nate. She's been through so much already. She doesn't deserve this."

"Damn right, she doesn't" Brooke muttered.

Or, at least, she thought she had muttered it. It turned out she had spoken loud enough to draw the attention of both Scott boys.

"Brooke?" Lucas spoke anxiously. "How long have you been standing there?"

She could only laugh at how obvious he was. "Come on, Luke. Do you really think anyone cares if they hear you confessing your love for my P. Sawyer? Everyone knows, except maybe blonde and blonder, that is. Isn't that right Nate?"

The raven-haired Scott stifled a laugh and cleared his throat. "You alright, Davis?" he had noticed how un-Brooke she'd been acting since they got to the hospital. Sure, she had always been a spit fire, but after that initial attack of a nurse, she had seemed lost in her own world. Her mind had been everywhere, and she was feistier than he'd seen her in a long time. He liked it, but it was still a little weird. Adult Brooke had made it perfectly clear that she could mind her own business – it was probably the only reason Lindsey was still hanging around Tree Hill – and so it was refreshing to see the old Brooke make an appearance again.

Brooke smiled widely. "I'm pretty good. Although it's a little bright out here, don't you think? The sun is killing me"

Nathan and Lucas' smirks both faded away as they looked at the sky. It was overcast and gray. They looked between each other and back at Brooke. Then, she collapsed.

**A/N: So, I'm a junior this year. Between 4 AP classes, SAT prep, and being involved in every extra-curricular imaginable, my time is kind of limited. That's not really much excuse, since the last time I updated it was the beginning of the summer, and I thought I'd have all the time in the world, but those ten weeks go quickly, and I was taking classes and vacationing and volunteering because I really want to go to college lol. Also, I think my French teacher is trying to ruin my life… or at least destroy my GPA. No, that's not me being dramatic (okay, maybe a smidgen.) Anywho, in the New Year I plan to make much more time for my fics, especially after my SAT, which I take on January 28****th**** (wish me luck – I need a 2150!), so please bear with me until then. Or, you could let my next updates speak for me, since it seems I always have good intentions, only to make you wait half a year for an update. I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season! **

**Until next time, **

**Aryn**


End file.
